Many types of electronic systems such as computers and terminals include a keyboard and an auxiliary device known as a keyboard pad. The keyboard pad is usually smaller than the keyboard and is mounted adjacent to the keyboard. Various mounting arrangements are known for coupling together a keyboard and an auxiliary device such as a keyboard pad. However, these known arrangements are relatively complex and are generally unsatisfactory.
The present invention provides a relatively simple arrangement for coupling together a keyboard and a keyboard pad.